A New Year
by Shadowoffate
Summary: Full summary inside. My first story pleas dont flame. Jaden and the gang have graduated. Blair and Hassleberry are the only two left. What happens when someone tries to take the Sacred Beast again? Rated M for language.


_**This is my first attempt at my own Yu-Gi-Oh GX saga Jaden and the gang have**__**graduated leaving Blair and Hassleberry behind. What happens when someone tries to take the Sacred Beast again? Will Blair and Hassleberry with the help of a few new students be able to stop them or is this the end of the world. First story of a saga.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If I did it wouldn't have ended when it did.**_

_**AN: If you have an OC that you would like me to use send me a PM with there name, age, gender, what they look like and a list of the card in there deck or just put it on a review and I'll use them if a can.**_

_**Title: A New Year**_

_**Chapter 1 Start of a New Year**_

* * *

It was a sad, sad day for the returning students and members of the faculty at Duel Academy. Jaden Yuki and his gang of friends, Syrus Trusdale, and the siblings Alexis and Atticus Rhode had graduated the year before leaving behind a only two members of the once proud group a Ra Yellow boy that has black hair and brown eyes named Tyranno Hassleberry that uses a Dinosaur deck and a Obelisk Blue girl with blue hair and brown eyes that wears the Slifer Red uniform named Blair Flannigan how uses a Dragon Deck.

What's even more upsetting is that this is Hassleberry's last year at the Academy before he goes off to join Jaden and the others in the pro league leaving poor Blair behind at the academy. Blair and Hassleberry as well as the rest of the academy where currently at the duel arena waiting for the beginning of the year duel to begin. This year it was pitting two first years agents each other one for Ra Yellow and the other form Obelisk Blue.

"No offence ma'am but I'm routing for the Ra Yellow where in the same dorm after all." Hassleberry said looking over at Blair how gave him a strange look.

"Why would you do that the other duelist is a first year and is already in Obelisk Blue I'm routing for them." Blair said then turned her attention back to the duel platform that was now occupied by two boys and Dr. Crowler.

The first boy has spiky black hair with a bang hanging in front of his face and violet eyes. He is wearing a black snickers black jeans a black t-shirt underneath a black version of the boys uniform jacket. The second boy has spiky brown hair and green eyes. He is wearing black boots whit and black camo pants a black t-shirt and a black trench cote making it imposable for the rest of the school to be able to tell witch of them is form Obelisk Blue and witch is from Ra Yellow. Dr. Crowler looked at the two boys the around the arena to see if everyone was there and was supprised to see that the only open seat in the arena was reserved for him.

"Attention students today's duel will be between these two first year boys you see before you to my left representing Ra Yellow Riku Heara." Dr. Crowler said into the mike pointing at the second boy. All the Ra students and some of the Slifer students cheered but quickly got quiet when Crowler began to speak again. "and to my right form Obelisk Blue Leon Herotara." this time Crowler pointed at the first boy and the Obelisk students as well as the Slifer students that didn't cheer before as well as some of them that did and a few Ra girls that thought he was cute cheered then got quiet as Crowler began to speak again. "Now then let…." Crowler began but was quickly silenced by Leon.

"Why don't you just get out of the way so we can get started, unless you want to be between our monsters when they attack." Leon said in a cold tone that would make Zain after he went bad sound like little kid talking to his mother. Crowler wasted no time getting out of the way and into his seat. He wouldn't admit it out load but something about Leon scared him. "Now then with that taken care of get ready to duel my old friend." Leon said drawing five cards and the spirit of his Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind him but the only person he knew that could see it was Riku.

"Let's make this a duel that this schools never going to forget buddy." Riku said also drawing five cards and the spirit of Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 appeared behind him and the only person he knew that could see it was Leon.

"DUEL!!!" both boys shouted in unison and their life points showed 4000.

"Well if your moving up form Slifer Red you go to Ra Yellow first so I'll make the first move." Riku said then drew a card. "Perfect I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (ATK/1600 DEF/1000), next I play the spell card Level Up transforming my level 4 dragon into the level 6 dragon, I play two cards face down and end my turn." (Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 ATK/2300 DEF/1600)

"Not bad Riku a monster with 2300 points on your first move lets see if I can do better." Leon said and draws a card. "And it looks like I can I play the spell card Polymerization now I can fuse the Barrel Dragon (ATK/2600 DEF/2200) and Blowback Dragon (ATK/2300 DEF/1200) in my hand together to fusion summon Gatling Dragon (ATK/2600 DEF/1200), next I play the spell Heavy Storm blowing all spells and traps form the field." Leon said and a gust of wind blow away both Riku's face downs. "Now then next I play Graceful Charity so that I can draw three cards but I have to discard two now Gatling Dragon attack his Level 6 Black Flam Dragon now." Leon shouted then his monster attacked Riku's destroying it.

Leon: 4000

Riku: 3700

"Are you done?"

"Not yet Riku I play one card face down and end my turn" Leon was down to just one card now and thing would looking rather good for him at the moment until Riku gave an evil grin.

"I play the spell card Level Modulation you draw two cards and I can special summon any level monster in my grave no matter how powerful it is and I pick my Black Flame Dragon LV6 I know what your thinking he's not powerful enough to defeat your fusion monster but that's where your wrong he doesn't have to cuz I have this my Lightning Vortex spell card, now I discard one card and your monster is destroyed." a bolt of lightning sticks down form above hitting Leon's Gatling Dragon and destroys it leaving Leon wide open. "I'm not done yet next I play Pot of Greed so I can draw two more cards, perfect just what I needed another Level Up spell card so now my dragon is at it's final form say goodbye to the level 6 dragon and hello to Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (ATK/3000 DEF/1800), now then go Horus attack Leon directly."

"Hold it right there Riku I have a trap Call of the Haunted now I can revive my Gatling Dragon from the graveyard."

"Yes Leon that's true but your monster is still no match for mine Horus destroy his Gatling Dragon." as fast as it was revived Leon's Gatling Dragon was once again destroyed this time taking away 400 of Leon's life points with it.

Leon: 3600

Riku: 3700

"Sam hill these two are really going at it." Hassleberry said form the sands and got waked over the head by Blair.

"Shut up dino-brain I'm watching this duel." Blair said with sparkles in her eyes. It was no doubt that Blair and Hassleberry where the best tag duelist at the academy being the runners up last year but she had a feeling that if they tried to duel these two that they would louse with out much of a effort form either of them.

"I play a face down and end my turn." Riku said with a smirk. 'What are you going to do Leon the odes of you drawing your Darkness Dragon are slim to none and even then you need Your Red-Eyes on the field to summon it.' Riku thought to himself,

"Your as powerful as I remember Riku but this duel is over thanks to the effect of you Level Modulation I drew the card I needed to win now then lest see what I draw now." Leon said then drew a card. "Yes I drew Pot of Greed now I get two more cards and now it's time I end this I summon my Red-Eyes Black Chick (ATK/800 DEF/500)" once the baby Red-Eyes was on the field Leon and Riku could hear girls awing and saying how cute it was and even a few say that they wanted to hug it.

"Yea ok so it's cute big deal it's useless unless you have a Red-Eyes Black Dragon in you hand." Riku said thought he was a little nervous.

"You right Riku and it just so happens I do I've had my Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my hand since I first drew, now I activate the effect of my Red-Eyes Black Chick by sacrificing it I can special summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon." what happened next was a move that would have made Atticus Rhodes proud the baby Red-Eyes was engulfed in flames expanded and then the flames disappeared the all powerful Red-Eyes Black Dragon was flouting where the baby Red-Eyes once was. (Red-Eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400 DEF/2000)

"Sam hill that's a move right out of Lieutenant Rhodes book." Hassleberry said then got whacked over the head again.

"I thought I said to be quiet so I could watch the duel, or are you trying to get on my bad side?" Blair asked glairing at Hassleberry how backed away in fear.

"It's not strong enough to defeat my level 8 dragon." Riku mocked a bit worried that he may have the Darkness Dragon in his hand.

"I know but why attack your monster when I can attack you I play the spell card Inferno Fire Blast I can only play this card if I have a Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field witch I do so now my dragon can attack and inflect 2400 points of damage to you the only down side is now I cant attack with him this turn." As Leon explained this his Red-Eyes rose into the air and began to charge up a blast and once Leon was done explaining his spells effect the Red-Eyes Black Dragon fired it hitting Riku.

Leon: 3600

Riku: 1300

"Next I play the spell Card of Sanctity so now we both draw till we have 6 cards in our hand." Leon explained then drew 5 new cards. "Riku I'm gong to end this duel this turn with my using my Red-Eyes Black Dragon I play Monster Reincarnation so I discard one card so that I can bring a monster from my grave back to my hand then I can play my other Polymerization fusing my Red-Eyes on the field with the Summoned Skull (ATK/2500 DEF/1200) I just brought back form the grave to summon one of my most powerful creatures the all powerful Black Skull Dragon (ATK/3200 DEF/2500)"

"Hold on when did you have Summoned Skull you never summoned him." Riku said witch got the rest of the students chores as well. It was true no one had even seen Leon summon the Summoned Skull card a monster that was well known form Yugi Moto's deck. 'How did he get it in his graveyard, hold on could he have?…' Riku thought but was remembering that Leon had played Graceful Charity.

"It was one of the cards I discarded when I played Graceful Charity or did you forget about that now then I pay 800 life points so that I can play Premature Burial to revive the monster I just discarded Jinzo (ATK/2400 DEF/1500) so now all trap cards are useless" Leon said as Jinzo appeared and zapped Riku's face down.

Leon: 2800

Riku: 1300

"Now there's nothing stopping me Black Skull Dragon destroy his Black Flame Dragon Molting Fire Blast." Leon's Black Skull Dragon shout several small fire balls at Riku's Horus Dragon destroying it and taking away 200 of his remaining life points. Riku shielded his face form the explosion as his favorite monster was destroyed.

Leon: 2800

Riku: 1100

Riku lowers his arms to see a cloud of smock was left where the Horus Dragon once was. "Nice try Leon but I still have 1100 life points so mind telling me how you plan on…" Riku started but then the smock cleared reveling Leon's side of the field and his monster. Jinzo stood on the far side in front of Leon's Premature Burial card that was keeping him on the field but what had Riku so shocked was the monster standing next to Jinzo it wasn't the Black Skull Dragon no it was the Summoned Skull with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon on Summoned Skull's other side the quick play spell card De-fusion between the two of them.

"I'm sorry Riku what where you saying, oh wait I know you where about to ask how I was going to finish you off with my Red-Eyes well here's your answer my De-fusion spell and a few simple words Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack Riku directly Inferno Dark Fire!" Leon shouted and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon shout a huge fire ball out of it mouth hitting Riku and knocking his life points to 0.

Leon: 2800

Riku: 0000

Riku let out a scream of pain and fell over backwards only Leon could pull something like that off drawing the perfect combo off his opponents card effect with the help of a card or two of his own.

Leon walked over to Riku held his hand out to help him up then said two simple words "Game over." before turning and walking out of the arena toured the Obelisk Blue boys dorms.

* * *

_**Me: Well that's it for the first chapter sorry if it's sucks it's my first fan fiction and I'm not the good at writing duels but I'm getting better.**_

_**Riley: -walks up to Shadowoffate her fist balled up- WHY WASN'T I IN THIS CHAPTER BUT MY BROTHER AND RIKU WHERE!?**_

_**Leon: at least your in the story Riley think about poor Reika she's not in it at all**_

_**Riku: don't worry Riley you'll be in the next chapter right Shadow?**_

_**Me: that's right and there will be a lot more of Blair and Hassleberry too.**_

_**Blair: Do I get to duel in the next chapter?**_

_**Hassleberry: Hey serge, private Blair and I are suppose to be the returning students when do we get to duel.**_

_**Me: chill out dino-brain the next chapter you and Blair are going to have a tag duel agents Leon and Riley.**_

_**Blair and Riley: SWEET!**_

_**Next time: Tag Duel Hassleberry and Blair's biggest challenge.**_


End file.
